


I Want You Back

by Seblainer



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Steve tells D.J. that he wants her back.





	I Want You Back

Fandom: Full House  
Title: I Want You Back  
Characters: D.J. Tanner and Steve Hale  
Pairing: Steve/D.J.  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Steve tells D.J. that he wants her back.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Full House or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 184 without title and ending.

*I Want You Back*

Steve sighed as he looked around his apartment. It had been a year since he and D.J. broke up and all he could think about was getting her back.

He missed those nights when they would curl up on his couch, with a movie and some popcorn, and just have a good time making out for hours.

Steve walked to the kitchen where the phone was and paused. After several moments of hesitation, he picked up the phone to call D.J. and ask her to come over.

Before he knew it, there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and let D.J. inside. Once they were both seated on his couch, he began to speak.

“I want you back, D.J. I’ve missed you since we broke up and while I like being your friend, I like being your boyfriend even more.” Steve said and waited to see what she was going to say.

D.J. replied and said, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” before she kissed him. Her hands cupped the back of Steve’s head as she kissed the man she loved.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
